A New Beginning
by Asia
Summary: A girl runs away from home with her Ponyta. Wow, I've actually added to it. I have no attention span. -_-%
1. Part One

Part one  
  
A girl walked down a narrow, twisting path to her home, a small Ponyta limped behind her.   
"Come on, girl, you can make it," she murmured to the Ponyta, comforting it.   
"Ande, are you coming in for supper?" a woman, obviously her mother, yelled.  
"Not hungry, mom!" the girl, Ande, yelled in reply. As she neared the stable, she started murmuring again, this time to herself, "Stupid brothers, don't they get it? Rosy will never be as strong as their Machamps an' Golums an' Gyrados an'…" She bursted into tears and quickened her pace as much as the injured Ponyta, Rose, let her. She led Rose to an empty stall and let her in. Ande crooned, "I'll be back in a minute, baby girl." She went into a small room off the main aisle and started grabbing stuff. "Let's see, gauze, um, medicine, uh, where is it…" She threw open a tack box and started digging through it, "No, no, darn it, oh, here it is." She added a bandage to the pile of stuff in her arms and ran back to her Ponyta. "Okay, girl," she said softly to Rose. Ande drizzled the medicine on the gauze and looked up at the Ponyta, "This'll probably hurt, girl, okay, here goes." She wraped the gauze around Rose's leg. Rose   
snuffled Ande's hair, her intelligent eyes showed no sign of the promised pain. She stood perfectly still, except the twitching of her short ears. "All done."  
"Andeline Sanz, get up to the house, NOW." Her oldest brother's voice screamed from the direction of the house.  
"I'm comin', just a minute," Ande yelled back. She fed and watered Rose and rubbed her behind her ears, her favorite spot, then ran up to the house.  
"Ande, where were you? You made all of us wait."  
Ande cut her dad off, " I told mom I wasn't hungry."  
"I don't want your excuses. You get up to your room, young lady."  
"Fine, don't let me explain. You don't care, as long as the boys leave you enough money to retire then you don't care about me."  
"To your room, NOW."   
Ande trudged up the stairs to her room, "I'm not going to be here tomorrow, daddy dearest, by that time, I'll be long gone, all the way to… somewhere."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~LATER THAT NIGHT~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, I got everything, I'm leaving, bye Tommy and Joe and Chris and Billie. Bye Mom and Dad. Oh, why do you care?" Ande whispered to herself as she crawled out her bedroom window by her sheets. She snuck to the barn and silently slid open the door. Rose knickered to Ande, knowing it's her. "Shhh, Rose, be quiet," Ande whispered to Rose. She opened the door to the tack room and grabbed a bridle; she tiptoed out and slipped into Rose's stall. Rose stood still as Ande put the headstall over her ears and slipped the bit in her mouth. Ande led her out of the stall and looked at her leg. She decided the leg will be fine. She stepped out of the barn with Rose. She tiptoed through the yard and down the path to the main road, unsure of what to do next.   



	2. Part Two

A/N: Yeah....sorry about the shortness of the chapters, I have no attention span and this is a side project anyway.  
  
Part Two  
  
  
She looked down the road at the town, the moon was dimly reflected in the pond, the musty school building, all of it she was leaving behind forever. She looked into the endless wood down the road the other way. She had played in those woods all her life, day and night. She was not scared, she knew Rose would protect her, just hesitant, not wanting to leave every thing she had ever known to be true. She didn't want to start all aver again, but she knew she must. She got on Rose and started going into the endless woods…  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~THE NEXT MORNING~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
"PIKA, PIKA." Ande woke up to find a furry yellow rodent sitting and her chest, staring her right in the face, and yelling, "PI, PIKA, PIKACHU."   
Ande screamed, "Get off me, you electric rat!" The Pikachu ran off. "Dumb rat." Ande muttered, getting up from her sleeping bag. "Brr," Ande shuddered as the cool morning air chilled her bare legs. She pulled on her jeans and ran her fingers through her hair. She went and woke up Rose. Rose knickered and started grazing as Ande started packing up her sleeping bag.   
"Oh my holy god." A very girlish voice screamed. Ande jumped up and ran towards the sound. She saw a short blond girl standing and looking at a huge storm cloud approaching.  
"What the freak are you yelling about?!" Ande yelled at the girl.  
"That cloud is going to make a tornado." The girl sobbed back.  
"Honestly, if you're that scared then go home." Ande replied, rudely.   
"I..I'm l..lost." The girl cried harder.  
"Oh, great." Ande retaliated, her patience was being tried by her bad luck.  
"Will you help me get home?" The girl begged.  
"Okay, listen, it's like this, I can't go home or even back near Hanonlay City." Ande tried to explain.  
"Why?" The girl interrupted.  
"'Cause, if I do, I'll get my butt kicked." Ande said.  
"So now I'm lost forever.." The girl launched in to an immense crying fit and had to hang on to a tree the stay standing.  
"No, LISTEN TO ME!" Ande screamed, "You can come to Fuschia City with me and then we'll go to Officer Jenny and she'll help you find your way home." 


End file.
